bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Protection
Editing Toushirou'Is page. I'm not talking about 393! thats in 392! Trust me i was reading while i was editing! And he never "cradles her". Firstly, stop changing the references from chapter 392 to 393. 393 isn't out yet. Secondly he does cradle her: http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/0/392/19. Bottom right panel, after he breaks his ice that was holding her up, he cradles her in his arm. In addition, you were also changing correct references that pointed to chapter 391 to chapter 392. Changing a correct reference to a wrong one is considered a form of vandalism, please stop it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) the ice falls apart and you dont even get good enough picture on that site to see anything try this one- http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/392/18/ Protection 17:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, the picture on mangatoshkan is higher quality then the one on onemanga but that aside, it doesn't change the fact that Hitsugaya is cradling Hinamori. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) How can he be cradling her! And no its not when i went to your site it was so blurry i could barley see a thing!Protection 17:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Fine, ill agree with the cradling thing but! and this is a big but, she does say that and Aizen does attack everybody! not just Hitsugaya! Heuco Mundo scans are of higher quality then those of sleepyfans. If your computer couldn't load the pictures, that's hardly their fault. Secondly, last I looked Hitsugaya has two arms, so why exactly wouldn't he be able to cradle her? Besides which, even in the sleepyfans scan, the fact he is holding her is clearly shown. You can see that his sword is off to the side and in the adjoining panel you can see her head resting on his chest. So he was cradling her. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You can add those things if you want BUT you were changing references from 391 -> 392 and 392 -> 393. The edit history clearly indicates that. So I will caution you again, do not alter correct references to erroneous ones and do not remove factually accurate information. Both are considered vandalism. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) See? we can compromise can't we? And that i didn't mean to do that it just happened when i saved my changes.Protection 17:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Small spelling error Is it me or is Grimjow's last name spelled wrong in some places. (Please ignore MY spelling errors) Jagger is spelled Jaeguez some places. Or is that just his name. Protection 01:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for using my comments as a reference, you've just made my day. Noodles386 21:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Protection 14:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture Please tell me where you got that picture of Byakuya! It's hilarious!--Moe1216 23:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I got it on Facebook. Unoriginal, but i am on several bleach fan pages. Protection 23:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--Moe1216 23:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Random If you want to comment on my RBA (Random etc.) you can make it in my talk page, not in my user page, because, you know, we're not allowed to modify another user's page, so I have to undo your comment. But I am surprised that someone actually reads that stuff it's just so random (and silly, mostly) but thanks. And yes, I was really overhyped about the Kido thing, just like I am everytime I see the word "Quincy". [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC)